Micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) are systems which are developed using thin film technology and include both electrical and micro mechanical components. MEMS devices are used in a variety of applications such as optical display systems, pressure sensors, flow sensors, and charge control actuators. MEMS devices use electrostatic force or energy to move or monitor the movement of micro-mechanical electrodes which can store charge. In one type of MEMS device, to achieve a desired result, a gap distance between electrodes is controlled by balancing an electrostatic force and a mechanical restoring force.
MEMS devices designed to perform optical functions have been developed using a variety of approaches. According to one approach, a deformable deflective membrane is positioned over an electrode and is electrostatically attracted to the electrode. Other approaches use flaps or beams of silicon or aluminum which form a top conducting layer. With optical applications, the conducting layer is reflective while the deflective membrane is deformed using electrostatic force to direct light which is incident upon the conducting layer.
More specifically, a MEMS technology termed Diffractive Light Devices (DLDs) produce colors based on the precise spacing of a pixel plate to related lower (and possibly upper) plates. This spacing is the result of a balance of two forces: electro-static attraction based on voltage and charge on the plates, and a spring constant of one or more “flexures” maintaining the position of the pixel plate away from the electrostatically charged plate. One traditional approach for controlling the gap distance is to apply a continuous control voltage to the electrodes, wherein the control voltage is increased to decrease the gap distance, and vice-versa. However, precise gap distance control may be affected by a variation in operating temperatures experienced by the DLD.